Momo-sama: Love is War!
by Yojimbra
Summary: In their final year of U.A. Izuku has been elected president of the student council, while Momo has been elected vice president. Now she must try and get Izuku to confess his love to her before they graduate. Easier said than done, with how Izuku manages to ruin everyone of her perfect plans. Wait, you mean it might be mutual? IzuMomo


People Fall in love, confess, and get together. No matter who you ask, everyone would agree that that is a wonderful thing.

But for heroes! There can be no greater challenge than to confess one's heart to another! A history of shattered romances cut bath a bloody swath through history as even those pure of heart may one day fall to rage, isolation and cold indifference when it comes to fickle matters of the heart.

Even among the most equal of partners, there will always be those who give up their dreams to support the other, one who submits to the dreams of the other, the one who is remembered and the one who is forgotten.

XXXX

U.A. Hero Academy!

The top, most prestigious hero academy in all of Japan, for over one hundred years the academy has produced heroes of note year after year, even now as the golden age of All Might begins to Wayne the academy shines brightly as a symbol of the peace to come!

Its students are driven by their desire to become the number one hero all work hard to one day stand at the top as pillars of truth and justice!

And the ones who lead them cannot, by any meaning of the word be referred to as "Ordinary" heroes.

"Look!" A random, first-year girl pointed at them, stars were in her eyes as she looked at the student council president. "It's the student council!"

U.A. Academy Vice-President: Momo Yaoyorozu. Her Family's assets total in the billions! Trains. Banks. Cars. With hundreds of child companies, the Yoayorozu group is among the wealthiest in Japan. And she is the daughter of their leader.

But despite having her life set, Momo looked up to the sky and saw a world filled with heroes, and that she too wished to be among them. Armed with her quirk Creation, that allows her to create any object she desires, and her genius-level intellect she has a solution to any problem that might arise.

And the man she supports is.

U.A. Academy President: Izuku Midoriya! A man born out of unparalleled hard work and discipline. Constantly striving to become better and well on his way to stepping out into the world as the next top hero. It is through his constant efforts that he inspires the rest of the student body into becoming even greater!

To go even further beyond! Plus Ultra!

"Do you think they're dating?" Another girl whispered. "Someone should ask…"

"No!" a third whispered harshly. "It would be rude!"

XXXX

The doors to the student body council room slammed shut and Izuku braced his back against it, slumping down slightly and letting out a breath. Gone was that fearsome third-year persona that he had adopted when he became the student council president and back was the same Izuku that she had known for the past three years now.

"What's with them." Izuku groaned, looking over to her his face red and eyes were looking ready to burst out into tears. His skin really was paper thin. "Why do they keep spreading rumors that we're dating just because we're on the student council, that's like saying Iida and Camie are dating because they're ambassadors between our schools."

Momo pursed her lips, humming as she went about making a cup of tea to calm Izuku's train wreck of nerves. She probably shouldn't tell him that Iida and Camie have been dating for a month. Or that the rumors made her really impossibly, unequivocally happy. "They're just at that age, you shouldn't mind them."

"Besides," she placed a cup down on the lone table carefully filling it with tea. "Can you truly blame them? A lot of them look up to you, and not to mention you have certainly grown into a handsome man."

"Momo!" Izuku whined, his face was flushed red. He was still just as easily embarrassed as he was when they first met. The slightest compliment and he'd instantly get flustered and not know what do with himself for at least three minutes. Even if it was true and Izuku had gone from being kind of nerdy looking to a grade A hottie.

And the body of a Greek god.

"Please don't tease me like that," he half mumbled, sliding into the seat and taking a sip of the tea. His nerves calmed instantly and a smile graced his face. "Thanks for the tea, I could drink your tea every day and never get tired of it."

Everyday? Was that his way of saying she'd make a good wife? Did he want to be with her forever and have her tea every day while she ran her fingers through his thick green hair and slowly pulled him towards her for a kiss that tasted of tea before they both went out into the world and did their heroic duties? Only to randomly be distracted by each other while on the field leading to several steamy shots from the paparazzi that would no doubt make headlines everywhere.

What would her parents think?

It should also be noted that the slightest compliment from Izuku Midoriya, would send Momo Yaoyorozu int a flustered state. Albeit for entirely different reasons. She didn't know exactly when, how, or why, but one day she found herself deseperately in love with Izuku. And when the two were selected to become the leaders of the student council, she had hoped that perhaps something would spark between them.

It had been three months. For three long grueling months nothing had changed between them. It was the same status quo. The only thing that changed during this time was Momo's feelings. She now desperately wanted for Izuku to confess his love to her by any means necessary!

Fortunately, coming up with a plan was one of her best abilities. After months of planning and watching the weather, one of those plans was ready to be hatched. Izuku always carried an umbrella in his bag, and it was scheduled to rain today. Her own umbrella was left in her room, in an uncharactereristic lack of foresight.

And Izuku being the gentleman that he is would no doubt offer to share his umbrella with her on their short walk back to the dorms.

It was the perfect plan!

"Well then," she spun facing Izuku with a smile on her face. The first droplets of rain falling just outside the window. "Shall we get started for today?"

XXXX

Rain hammered down on the pathway leading out of the main building and towards the dorms. It was far too heavy to try and risk it by running unless one was the kind of stubborn that Katsuki Bakugo was, who stubbornly marched forward into the rain like it wasn't even there.

"Wow," Izuku mumbled adjusting his large red shoes that now seemed more fitting of someone his size than they had years prior. He took his umbrella out, and looked out at the curtain of rain that fell before them. "I didn't think it would be so heavy?"

"Yea, I thought it was going to be a light shower." This was perfect! Now Izuku wouldn't be able to just hand her the umbrella and run for it. No doubt he didn't want any of his assignments to get soaked by this torrential rain. She looked in her bag, knowing that her own umbrella wouldn't be there. "Oh, no," she searched more frantically for it. "I must have left my umbrella in my room."

"Can't you just make one?" Izuku's handsome face twisted into a half smile and he held out his scarred hand like he was holding something small. "I get that it might influence the economy but even if you just make a disposable one-"

"No, I made a promise to myself that I would only use my quirk for being a hero, and not personal gain." she sighed, placing a hand to her cheek, partly to hide her smile from Izuku. "I guess I'll just have to try and run."

"That's admirable of you Momo," Izuku laughed and held out his bag and umbrella towards her. "But I can't let you walk in the rain." He took off his overcoat and handed that to her as well. "Hold these for a moment."

"What? No! Izuku! I'm not going to let you run out in the rain!" This was not how she thought this would go. Though his personal sacrifice was rather nice. "Why don't we just share your umbrella it will be-"

Izuku took off. Darting into the rain three steps his right arm pulled back into a punch. He was out there for less than a second before he sent an upper cut skyward. The backdraft of his punch sent her hair flying blinding her for a few moments as the sound of rain stopped. A perfect circle in the sky appeared bathing the whole school in sunlight once more.

"Neat." Izuku gripped his arm and looked up at the sun, a brilliant smile on his face. "Good to know that works."

He could change the weather with a punch. That was the kind of man she had fallen in love with.

**AN: IzuMomo flavored after Kaguya-sama love is war. Was fun to write expect drabbles. **


End file.
